Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna
center Die Sand Wüste von Bara Magna erzählt die Story des Jahres 2009, auf dem Wüstenplaneten Bara Magna. Vorangegangen waren die Ereignisse des Großen Zersplitterns von Spherus Magna und Mata Nui´s Verbannung aus seinem Universum. Das Glatorianer-System war bereits erfunden. Das Buch von Certavus thumb|150px|Gresh in TesaraAls eine Art "Übungskampf" kämpften der Glatorianer Tarix und Gresh gegen einander. Nach einem verlorenen Kampf gegen Tarix in Tesera, traf Gresh auf den Agori Berix, welcher ein Fragment des Buches von dem legendären, verstorbenen Certavus hatte und ihm sagte, hiermit könne er besser werden. Gresh machte eine Vereinbarung mit Berix: Gresh dürfte sich das Fragment nehmen und Berix müsste ihm zeigen wo er es gefunden hat. Dafür musste Gresh Wache stehen, wenn Berix alte Rüstungen und Waffen sammelt. Die beiden machten sich los und kamen nach einer Weile an einer Ruine einer ehemaligen Arena an, dort wurden sie von sechs Vorox angegriffen, welche Gresh bekämpfte und besiegte, jedoch wusste er, dass de Vorox zurück kehren würden und die einzige Hoffnung das Buch von Certavus war. Gresh und Berix suchten in den Ruinen und entdeckten dabei viele "Krieger-Attrappen". Doch die Vorox griffen erneut an und Berix wollte Gresh zur Hilfe eilen , riss die Attrappen jedoch mit sich und die Vorox verzogen sich. Gresh bemerkte etwas und dachte sich einen Plan aus: Sie würden alle Attrappen bewaffnen und so die Vorox weg schrecken. Eine Weile danach kamen auch die Vorox und Gresh rief den Vorox Sachen zu wie:"Das ist unsere Ruine"", während Berix heimlich alle Attrappen von hinten anfassen und deren bewaffneten Arme bewegen würde. Die Vorox fielen auch darauf rein und als Gresh und Berix wieder zurück kehren wollten, entdeckte Berix das Buch von Certavus und wollte es Gresh geben, dieser jedoch sagte, dass er es nicht mehr brauche. In diesem Stand, dass die stärkste Waffe eines Kriegers sein Verstand wäre und Berix wusste, dass Gresh das "Geheimniss von Certavus" gelernt hatte. Gresh und Berix kehrten daraufhin nach Tesara zurück. Das Rätsel um die Großen Wesen Tarduk war ebenfalls wie ein paar andere Agori damit beauftragt, die Arena Magna für das große Tunier vor zu bereiten. Er vernachlässigte seine Aufgabe, und fand ein Metallstück mit einer Karte und einem roten Stern darauf. Tarduk wollte diesen unbedingt finden und überredete Crotesius zu einem Handel um das Stück Metall, als Lohn für seine Hilfe. So starteten eine Expedition, der sich auch noch der Eis-Agori Kirbold anschloss. Die Gruppe mietete von einem Händler aus Iconox einige Sand-Anschleicher und ritt durch die weißen Quarzberge. Allerdings wurden sie aber von Metall-Wölfen verfolgt und nachdem sie einen Bergkamm überquert hatten, schließlich von etwa 60 dieser Kreaturen umzingelt. left|150px|Surel Als diese zum Angriff ansetzen wollten, tauchte Surel, ein Krieger von der Glatorianer-Spezies, auf. Kirbold, der ja zum gleichen Stamm gehörte, erkannte Surel. Er hatte sich sehr schwer verletzt und die letzte Zeit bei den Metall-Wölfen gelebt. Diese waren seine Freunde, weshalb er sie auch davon abhalten konnte, die drei Agori anzugreifen. Surel warnte die drei Reisenden auch noch davor, dass die Element-Lords, die den Kern-Krieg angezettelt hatten, frei in der Gegend waren. Plötzlich stand dort noch ein Kämpfer, ganz aus Eis. Die Agori dachten, es sei ihr Ende als der Eiskrieger eine riesige Lawine auf sie losrollen ließ. Doch plötzlich wurde diese durch pure Feuerkraft von einem anderen Kämpfer geschmolzen. Die Agori standen mitten in einer Auseinandersetzung der Element-Lords. Schlussendlich konnten sie fliehen und Surel wollte sie vom Weitergehen abhalten, aber sie hörten nicht auf ihn und ignorierten seine Warnung, wie gefährlich es doch auf dem Weiterweg sei, und dass sie doch sowieso sterben würden. Nach einigem Reiten kamen die drei zu einem Wald. Doch schon bald machten sie eine schreckliche Entdeckung: Bäume, in denen Krieger ein gewachsen waren. Sie kamen auf den Gedanken, das sie von dem Element-Lords des Dschungels gefangen worden waren. Kirbold reichte es nun, er hatte schon vorher überlegt um zukehren. So nahm er zwei Sand-Anschleicher und ritt davon. Crotesius und Tarduk setzten ihre Reise fort, wurden aber plötzlich von den Pflanzen festgehalten. Dann tauchte der Element-Lord des Dschungels auf und sprach mit den Agori. Er beabsichtigte, Crotesius für immer an die Pflanzen zu binden, da dieser ein Feuer-Agori war. Da tauchte jedoch Kirbold auf, befreite seine Begleiter von den Pflanzen und setzte den Wald mit einer Fackel in Brand. Dann flohen die drei, so schnell sie konnten. Sie erreichten den Fluss Dormus und durchquerten ihn um ihren Weg zu finden, Crotesius vermutete, dass ihr Ziel gar nicht mehr existierte, doch Kirbold beschimpfte ihn nur, dass er keinen Mut hatte den Fluss zu überqueren. Crotesius wollte das Gegenteil beweisen und ging in den Fluss, wurde dann allerdings von einer Wasserhand gepackt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie von dem Element-Lord des Wassers angegriffen wurden. Sie konnten ihn überzeugen sie nicht zu töten, wenn sie ihm verrieten wohin sie gingen. Sie taten dies und führten den Element-Lord, der allerdings verschwand als der Element-Lord des Eises kam und den Fluss in dem sie sich befanden ein zufrieren versuchte. Die drei wurden jedoch vom Herr es Elementes Stein gerettet. Dieser ließ sie weiter laufen und sie erreichtendas Geisteswunsch-Tor. Dieses brachte jeden an den Ort an den er sich am meisten Wünschte. Nachdem sie es passiert hatten, gelangten sie nicht, wie Tarduk erwartet hatte, in den Mittelpunkt des Labyrinthes, sondern zurück nach in das zerstörte Atero. Malum wird gefangen genommen thumb|150px|Gresh kämpft gegen den Skrall Einige Zeit später griff der ehemalige Glatorianer Malum aus Vulcanus mit seinen Vorox eine Gruppe Skrall an. Dann legten die Vorox einen Hinterhalt gegen die Skrall und griffen sie an, Malum sah nur zu. Die Skrall schossen dann mit Thornax-Früchten auf die Höhlendecke der Höhle, in der sich Malum gerade befand. Die Decke stürzte ein, was Malum das Bewusstsein raubte, woraufhin die Vorox aufgaben. Ein Skrall packte Malum auf ein Felsenross und ritt mit ihm nach Roxtus, dort erklärte ihm Tuma, dass er die Vorox als Freunde ansah und seine Hilfe brauchte sie zu verstehen. Die Vorox und Malum wurden dann in eine Arena gegen die Skrall gestellt. Als die Vorox gegen die Skrall kämpften konnte Malum fliehen. Gresh vs. Skrall Als der Stamm von Tesara eine Oase fand und diese für sich beanspruchte, wollten die Skrall diese auch haben. Um dies zu klären musste Gresh in Vulcanus gegen einen Skrall kämpfen. Auf dem Weg dort hin - mit den zwei anderen Glatorianern, Tarix und Strakk - rettete er den Agori Berix vor dem Knochenjäger Fero. Kurz danach trafen sie auf eine Horde Vorox, die sie zurück drängten, aber sie sahen den ehemaligen Glatorianer Malum, der sich mit den Vorox verbündet hatte. In Vulcanus kämpfte Gresh für ungefähr drei Minuten gegen einen Skrall und hielt sich gut, allerdings besiegte der Skrall ihn schließlich und gewann so die Oase für seinen Stamm. Der Skrall wollte Gresh töten, jedoch konnte Tarix ihn retten. Die Querung Eine Gruppe aus zwei Glatorianern, Strakk und Gresh und zwei Agori, Tarduk und Kirbold wurde von Iconox, dem Dorf des Eis-Stammes losgeschickt, um eine Ladung Exisdian von Iconox nach Vulcanus zu transportieren. Denn der Vertreter des Eis-Stammes hatte in einem Arena-Kampf gegen den Vertreter des Feuer-Stammes verloren. Die Gruppe wollte eine neue Route aus probieren, da die Wüste von Knochenjägern versperrt wurde. Schon bald stellte sich heraus, das Strakk das Eisdorf betrügen und das Erz für sich behalten wollte, doch Gresh hinderte ihn daran. Als sie ein Lager aufschlugen wurden sie von Dünen-Schlangen angegriffen, konnten diese aber zurück schlagen und entkommen. Sie begeneten einigen Skrall. Bei dieser Begegnung lösten sie jedoch eine Lawine aus, welche sie alle in einer Höhle verschüttete. In dieser fanden sie seltsame Schriftzeichen und bekämpften einen Schwarm Skarabax-Käfer und eine Sandfledermaus. Als sie die Höhle verließen trafen sie wiederum auf Malum und sein Vorox. Sie versuchten zu fliehen, stützten dabei allerdings die Dunklen Fälle hinunter. Sie landeten im Skrall-Fluss und überlebten, doch das Erz war ins Flussbett gesunken. Sie begegneten Ackar und Kiina, welche Vulcanus losgeschickt hatte, da man sich dort sorgen wegen der Verspätung der Lieferung gemacht hatte. Strakk wurde losgeschickt um von den Skrall einen Wagen zu er tauschten, diese wollte ihn aber betrügen. Die Skrall bargen das Erz und versuchten Strakk zu erschießen, doch dann griffen Ackar, Kiina und Gresh an, welche sich hinter Dünen versteckt hatten. Sie entkamen den Skrall, wurden aber bald von ihnen verfolgt und dann erblickten sie Malum und seine Vorox, die dem Team den Weg versperrten. Die Baterra kommen auf Bara Magna zu Der Skrall Branar ritt mit vier anderen Skrall durch die Nördlichen Gebiete, um heraus zu finden ob die Baterra (das Wort Baterra kommt aus der Sprache der Skrall und bedeutet so viel wie Stiller Tot), eine Spezies unsichtbarer Roboter, welche einst die Skrall fast auslöschten und aus ihren Heimatland vertrieben, den Skrall gefolgt waren. Sie trieben Vorox als Lockvögel durch die Gegend. Plötzlich war einer von ihnen tot. Branar ritt sofort los, um Tuma zu warnen, die anderen Skrall wurden getötet. In Roxtus entschied Tuma, das er Bara Magna so bald wie möglich erobern wollte, um sich dort den Baterra zu Stellen. Dann kam jedoch der Verräter. thumb|150px|Strakk kämpft gegen Tarix Belagerung von Atero Am Tag der Glatorianer-Meisterschaft in Atero kämpfte Tarix für Tajun gegen Strakk, da ein Handelskonvoi von Tajun von Knochenjägern überfallen wurde, bis Raanu hereinplatzte und ankündigte, dass eine Armee von Skrall Atero Angriff. Tarix als einer der Anführer der Glatorianer entschied Atero zu verteidigen um so den Agori Zeit zu verschaffen um zu fliehen. Die Glatorianer der verschiedenen Stämme und natürlich auch Tarix bemühten sich Atero zu verteidigen, konnten aber nicht stand halten und flohen, jedoch starb dabei auch ein halbes Dutzend Glatorianer. Tarix verzog sich in einer Bucht in der Wüste mit den beiden Glatorianern Gresh und Strakk und den Agori Metus, Berix und Raanu. Überfall auf Vulcanus Gelu begleitete eine Karavane als er sah, dass Fero und Skirmix in der Wüste waren. Er schickte die Karavane in eine andere Richtung und ging auf Fero zu. Dies endete bald in einem Kampf, den Gelu für sich entschied. Als Fero am Boden lag sah Gelu eine Karte neben dem Knochenjäger liegen, auf der Vulcanus zu sehen war. Da Fero Gelu keine Antworten auf seine Fragen geben wollte beschloss Gelu zurück zu der Karavane zu gehen. In Tajun angekommen traf er Metus, der sich gerade mit Gresh auf den Weg nach Vulcanus machen wollte, da Gresh dort einen Arena-Kampf hatte. Gelu schloss sich den beiden an und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg nach Vulcanus. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie einer Karavane, der ein Rad abgebrochen war. Gelu und Gresh halfen der Karavane und begleiteten sie. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg wurden sie von einige Vorox angegriffen und die beiden Glatorianer beschlossen die Waren der Karavane wegzuwerfen, dadurch stritten sich die Vorox untereinander um die Waren. Als die Gruppe in Vulcanus ankam sprach Gelu zu Raanu und erzählte ihm von der Karte, die er bei Fero gefunden hatte. Raanu wollte das Dorf verlassen und mit den Agori fliehen, doch Gelu schlug vor ein Team aus Glatorianern herbeizuholen und das Dorf zu verteidigen. Raanu bat Gelu diesen Wiederstand anzuführen, doch Gelu zögerte seine Antwort hinaus um so viel Gewinn wie möglich zu machen, doch dann kam Ackar dazwischen und bot an die Gruppe zu führen. Er schickte Gresh dann nach Tesara um von dort Glatorianer zu holen, währenddessen erzählte Ackar Raanu, dass Gelu und er weitere Glatorianer holen wollten, was sie aber nicht taten. Stattdessen gingen Gelu und Ackar zu Malum und baten ihn ihnen bei der Verteidigung von Vulcanus zu helfen. Malum willigte ein die Knochenjäger anzugreifen und sie organisierten einen Hinterhalt. Die Vorox griffen die Knochenjäger an und schwächten sie stark. Danach gingen sie zurück zu Malums Versteck, aber Malum lehnte ab mit nach Vulcanus zu kommen. Währenddessen ging Gresh nach Tesara. Dort angekommen traf er Vastus und bat ihn um Hilfe, der Glatorianer lehnte allerdings ab, da er Tesara nicht ohne Verteidigung zurücklassen wollte. Währenddessen finden Fero und vier weitere Knochenjäger zwei Anfänger-Glatorianer und bekämpfen sie. Wenig später gingen Tarix und Kiina durch das Ödland und fanden die Leichen von zwei Anfänger-Glatorianern von Vulcanus. Tarix wollte die beiden ehrwürdig begraben. Kiina beschloss nach Vulcanus zu gehen und dort die Nachricht zu überbringen. Als Kiina in Vulcanus ankommt werden dort bereits die Vorbereitungen für den Angriff der Knochenjäger getroffen. Raanu erklärte Kiina die Situation und die Glatorianerin empfohl Raanu zu fliehen. Dann kamen Gelu und Ackar zurück und erzählten den beiden von dem Angriff auf das Lager der Knochenjäger. Kiina stritt sich daraufhin mit Ackar, warum er das Dorf zum Kampf aufforderte. Schließlich bot Gelu an beim Kampf zu helfen. Später half auch Kiina bei der Aufrüstung des Dorfes. Gresh kam mit einigen Glatorianern, darunter auch Strakk, zurück nach Vulcanus. Als Gelu Gresh fragte wie er Strakk hergebracht hatte erklärte er ihm, dass er Strakk erzählt hatte, dass der Einsatz mit Exsidian bezahlt wurde. Dann erzählte Gresh, dass er einen Agori traf, der von den Skrall erfahren hatte, dass die Knochenjäger aus der Eisenschlucht heraus angreifen würden. Daraufhin wollte Raanu Mauern aufbauen lassen, doch Ackar und Kiina erklärten ihm, dass sie die Knochenjäger so täuschen wollten. Währenddessen machten sich die Knochenjäger auf den Weg, und als einer der Knochenjäger Feros Plan anzweifelte tötete Fero ihn. Zu selben Zeit dachte Tuma über die letzten Wochen nach, in denen er Informationen von Metus bekommen hatte, der die Dörfer verraten hatte. Dann kam Stornius zu Tuma und erzählte Tuma von den Ereignissen um Vulcanus, daraufhin antwortete Tuma, dass er die Knochenjäger testen wollte. Währenddessen gingen die Verteidungen in Vulcanus weiter. Kiina brachte einem Agori bei den Thronax-Werfer zu benutzen, doch als er es nicht schaffte schickte sie ihn zu Gresh, um ihm bei einer Falle für die Knochenjäger zu helfen. Metus versuchte inzwischen die Falle als Test auszulösen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Raanu schaffte es ohne Probleme, deshalb ging Metus zu Gelu und Strakk, doch Strakk war verschwunden. Als Gelu gerade an einer Falle für die Knochenjäger war, wurde das Alarmsignal ausgelöst, das signalisierte, dass die Knochenjäger kamen. Gelu löste die Falle dann aus und tötete und verwundete einige Knochenjäger. In diesem Kampf verlor Fero viele seiner Knochenjäger und beschloss umzukehren. Nach dem Sieg boten die Glatorianer an noch in Vulcanus zu bleiben, da sie befürchteten, die Knochenjäger würden zurückkommen, doch Raanu schickte sie weg. Die Glatorianer gingen dann nach Tesara um Vastus zu holen. Später sah Kyry die Knochenjäger in der Wüste und wollte Raanu warnen, doch er wurde bewusstlos geschlagen. Die Knochenjäger überfielen Vulcanus erneut, doch die Glatorianer kamen verstärkt zurück und besiegten die Knochenjäger. Die Legende erwacht thumb|150px|Mata Nui baut sich einen KörperKurze Zeit später stürzte die Maske des Lebens, in der der Geist von Mata Nui gefangen war, auf Bara Magna ab. Die Maske hinterließ bei ihrem Aufschlag einen Krater. Einige Scarabax-Käfer, die gerade auf der Nahrungssuche waren, fanden die Maske und versammelten sich um diese. Einer der Käfer versuchte die Maske zu berühren, doch da erhob sie sich in die Luft und erschuf sich einen Körper. Alle Käfer flohen in die Dunkelheit, bis auf den einen, der nun die Gestalt sah - Mata Nui. Als Mata Nui wieder auf dem Boden landete musste er sich erst wieder an das Laufen gewöhnen, und hätte dabei fast den Käfer zertreten, bemerkte ihn jedoch rechtzeitig. Er hob den Käfer auf, und dieser kroch über seine Schulter zu der Maske, als der Käfer sie berührte begann er zu leuchten und verwandelte sich in einen Schild. Mata Nui war davon beeindruckt und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Vorox, der sich nun von hinten auf ihn stürzte. Mata Nui wurde zu Boden gerungen und der Vorox stach mit seinem Stachel auf Mata Nui ein, dieser hielt jedoch das Schild vor sich, wodurch der Stachel des Vorox abbrach, dieser floh dann wieder in die Nacht. Danach verwandelte sich der Käfer wieder zurück, als ein Fahrzeug auf Mata Nui zukam. Er griff sich den Stachel und sah eine Gestalt hinter dem Lenkrad sitzen - Metus. Metus fragte Mata Nui wieso er dort war, doch Mata Nui konnte sich aus dem Gespräch herausreden. Metus sah den Scarabax-Käfer auf Mata Nuis Schulter und wollte ihn weg schlagen, doch Mata Nui verhinderte dies, danach nahm Metus Mata Nui mit zum nächsten Dorf, Vulcanus. Während der Fahrt erzählte Metus Mata Nui einige Sachen von Bara Magna, doch sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie von einem Knochenjäger beobachtet wurden. Nach einer Weile, auf ihrem Weg nach Vulcanus trafen sie auf eine Sandfledermaus. Mata Nui, welcher dachte es handelte sich um ein Rahi, wollte der Sandfledermaus zuerst die "infizierte Maske" abschlagen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, dass die Sandfledermaus kein Rahi war und dass auf Bara Magna vieles anders war. Doch als langsam die Sonne aufging, merkten Metus und Mata Nui, dass dies die Sandfledermaus schwächte. Mata Nui lockte sie in die Sonne und besiegte sie so. Wenig später hatte Scodonius zusammen mit seinem Partner Kirbraz ein Turnier mit Crotesius und seinem Fahrzeug dem Cendox V1. Nachdem die beiden einem Angriff des Cendox dadurch auswichen, das sie ihre Wagen trennten wurde Kirbraz Fahrzeug durch eine Thornax-Frucht von Crotesius vom Fahrzeug geschossen. Die drei Agori brachen den Kampf ab und begannen sich über die Zerstörung von Atero und die Skrall zu unterhalten, nicht ahnend, das sich einige von den Kriegern hinter dem Nächsten Felsen befanden. thumb|left|150px|Ackar kämpft gegen Strakk Als Mata Nui und Metus in Vulcanus ankamen fand dort gerade ein Kampf zwischen Ackar und Strakk statt. Mata Nui war empört, dass die Agori ihre besten Krieger für "Sport" einsetzten, doch Metus erklärte ihm, dass es ein Weg war Kriege zu verhindern. Dann stellte er ihm Raanu vor und sie beobachteten den Kampf. Ackar besiegte Strakk in dem Kampf und zwang ihn aufzugeben, damit er nicht weiterging. Strakk ergab sich, allerdings so leise, dass es niemand hören konnte. Ackar wandte sich dann von Strakk ab und ging, doch Strakk stand wieder auf und warf seine Axt auf Ackar, dieser konnte im letzten Moment noch seinen Schild vor sich halten, wurde allerdings gegen einen Stein geschleudert. Strakk lief auf Ackar zu und hob seine Axt auf, doch Mata Nui sprang in die Arena und verwandelte den Käfer wieder in einen Schild, alle Agori waren beeindruckt. Bevor Strakk Ackar mit seiner Axt töten konnte sprang Mata Nui gegen den Glatorianer und begann mit ihm zu Kämpfen. Strakk rang Mata Nui zu Boden, dieser hob den Vorox-Stachel vor seine Maske, wodurch diese in ein Schwert verwandelt wurde, Strakk war davon so abgelenkt, dass Mata Nui ihn zu Boden bringen und besiegen konnte. Dann kam Ackar und verhinderte, dass Strakk nocheinmal zu seiner Axt greifen konnte. Strakk ergab sich daraufhin endgültig. Ackar gab Mata Nui den Schild von Strakk als Preis, doch Mata Nui wollte, dass Ackar ihn behält, doch Ackar warf ihn nur in die Arena. Dann verließen die Agori die Arena, ohne sich noch einmal zu Ackar umzudrehen. Enttäuscht nahm er Mata Nui mit in seine Höhle. Dort zeigte er ihm die vielen Schilde, die er im Kampf gegen Glatorianer gewonnen hatte. Dann tauchte Metus auf und wollte Mata Nui zu einem Glatorianer rekrutieren, doch Mata Nui lehnte ab, nachdem er an Ackar sah, dass es nicht so gut war, wie es schien, ein nummer eins Glatorianer zu sein. Metus wollte nicht locker lassen, doch Mata Nui vertrieb ihn schließlich. Ackar fragte Mata Nui dann nach seiner Herkunft und Mata Nui erzählte ihm, dass er aus seinem Universum verbannt wurde. Dann platzte Kiina herein und freute sich darüber, dass Mata Nui der Beweis war, dass es noch andere Welten gab. Ackar entschuldigte sich bei Mata Nui für Kiinas verhalten. Die Glatorianerin bat Mata Nui darum sie zurück in sein Universum zu nehmen. Mata Nui stimmte zu, solange es ihm möglich war sie mitzunehmen. Kiina entdeckte dann den Scarabax auf Mata Nuis Schulter und gab ihm den Namen Click. Kiina erzählte den beiden dann, dass sie eine Kammer in Tajun gefunden hatte und die drei machten sich auf einem Thornatus auf den Weg nach Tajun. thumb|150px|Die Knochenjäger reiten auf Kiina zu Der Verräter beobachtete dies und gab den Knochenjäger den Auftrag die drei aufzuhalten. Die drei fuhren durch eine Schlucht, wo sie über die Möglichkeit eines Verräters redeten, als ein Skopio aus dem Sand auftauchte und sie Angriff. Von der anderen Seite kamen Knochenjäger. Die drei Glatorianer versuchten unter den Füßen des Skopio hindurch zu fahren, doch der Skopio konnte die drei von ihrem Fahrzeug werfen. Kiina und Ackar kümmerten sich um die Knochenjäger, während Mata Nui den Skopio ablenkte. Ackar und Kiina wurden von den Knochenjägern und ihren Felsenrössern eingekesselt, während Mata Nui vor den Thornax-Früchten des Skopio floh, schließlich sprang er auf das Tier und beschoss von dort aus die Knochenjäger, wo durch Kiina und Ackar wieder zurück zu dem Thornatus konnten. Mata Nui wurde auf eine Klippe geschleudert, die er mit seinem Schwert zerteilte, die Knochenjäger und der Skopio wurden unter den Steintrümmern gegraben. Mata Nui benutzte seinen Schild als Surfbrett um auf den Steinen zurück zu dem Thornatus zu surfen. In der Ferne sahen sie, dass Rauchwolken von Tajun aufstiegen. thumb|left|150px|Zerstörtes TajunDie Skrall und die Knochenjäger schlossen sich zusammen, mit dem Ziel Tajun zu zerstören. Die Knochenjäger griffen das Dorf als erstes an. Gresh, der sich gerade in Tajun befand, sah eine Wolke über Tajun. Gresh alarmierte sofort die Bewohner Tajuns. Viele der Agori wurden evakuiert, aber einige blieben zurück um das Dorf zu verteidigen, als die Knochenjäger im Dorf ankamen schaffte es Gresh einige Knochenjäger zu besiegen, doch die nächsten kamen wenig später. Dann kamen die Skrall auch noch hinzu. Gresh wurde in diesem Kampf schwer verwundet und konnte sich verstecken, allerdings wurde Tajun komplett von den Skrall und den Knochenjägern zerstört. Da sie informationen von einem Verräter hatten wussten die Skrall wo die Bewohner von Tajun ihre Vorräte lagerten. Als sie diese gestohlen hatten verließen sie das zerstörte Dorf. Später kamen Ackar, Kiina und Mata Nui nach Tajun und fanden Gresh, dieser erzählte ihnen davon, dass sich die Skrall und die Knochenjäger zusammengeschlossen hatten, bevor er in Ohnmacht viel. Die Gruppe erreichte Tajun und fand das Dorf zerstört vor. Kiina untersuchte die Schäden an den Häusern und die Gruppe stellte fest, dass die Agori entkommen konnten. Dann fanden sie Gresh, der ihnen erzählte, dass die Knochenjäger sich mit den Skrall verbündet hatten. Mata Nui und Ackar halfen Gresh daraufhin und fanden Tuma mit einigen Knochenjägern, welche die Ruinen von Tajun durchsuchten. Kiina brachte die Gruppe zu ihrer geheimen Kammer. Sie gelangten in das Labor der Großen Wesen und legten Gresh auf einen Tisch, dann hörten sie ein Geräusch, das sich als Berix herausstellte. Kiina schimpfte den Agori eine Weile aus, dann bat Mata Nui Berix sich um Gresh zu kümmern, während sie das Labor untersuchten. Mata Nui öffnete daraufhin durch die Kanohi Ignika ein Tor, durch das sie in einen Unteriridischen Raum kamen. Dort unten angekommen fanden sie ein Bild eines großen Roboters, der genau so aussah wie Mata Nuis wahre Gestalt. Später stieß die Gruppe auf zwei Knochenjäger, aber Ackar setzte sie außer Gefecht. Dann kam er darauf, dass Mata Nui versuchen sollte seine Waffe durch die Kanohi Ignika zu verwandeln, was auch funktionierte. Die Kanohi Ignika verwandelte die Waffen der Glatorianer und belebte die Elementarkräfte der Glatorianer. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Tesara. Auf ihrem Weg probierten die Glatorianer ihre neuen Kräfte aus und Ackar lehrte sie eine Lektion, man sollte seinen Gegner zuerst beobachten und seine Schwachstellen herausfinden. Später erreichten sie Tesara, wo gerade ein Kampf zwischen Vastus und Tarix stattfinden sollte. Ackar unterbrach den Kampf und erzählte den Zuschauern des Kampfes von dem Bündnis der Skrall und der Knochenjäger. Kiina erzählte weiterhin, dass Tajun zerstört worden war. Ackar schlug vor, dass sich die Dörfer vereinen sollten und zum Beweis von Mata Nuis Loyalität verwandelte er ebenfalls die Waffen von Tarix und Vastus. thumb|150px|Kiina und Berix werden entführt Später verfolgte Kiina Berix, der durch die Heißen Quellen schlich und jemanden verfolgte. Kiina holte Berix ein und stellte ihn zur Rede, daraufhin wurden sie von dem Verräter und einigen Knochenjägern umzingelt und gefangengenommen. Raanu beobachtete dies und Berichtete Mata Nui und den Glatorianern davon. Mata Nui beschloss daraufhin Kiina und Berix zu befreien. Kiina und Berix waren inzwischen im Schädelberg eingesperrt worden und unterhielten sich, wobei sie beschlossen die geheime Kammer zu teilen. Dann sahen sie Mata Nui in der Ferne nach Roxtus kommen. Mata Nui forderte Tuma zu einem Kampf auf. Der ehemalige Herrscher seines eigenen Universums fand eine Schwachstelle in der Rüstung des Skrall und konnte ihn somit besiegen. Dann enthüllte sich der Verräter als Metus und erzählte den dreien von seinem Plan. Mata Nui hatte Click inzwischen freigelassen, doch dieser holte Verstärkung und kehrte mit einer Horde Scarabax zurück, die sich in einen gewaltigen Titanen zusammenformten. Die Skrall flohen vor dem gewaltigen Wesen, welches sich daraufhin wieder in die einzelnen Scarabax auflöste. Dann kamen die Agori und Glatorianer um Mata Nui, Kiina und Berix zu unterstützen. Mata Nui befreite währenddessen Kiina und Berix und Click kam zu Mata Nui zurück. Daraufhin griffen sie die Knochenjäger und die Skrall an. Berix landete auf einem Felsenross, welches daraufhin anfing zu Bocken und alle Knochenjäger in der Umgebung außer Gefecht setzte. Der Rest der Glatorianer befand sich im Kampf mit den Knochenjägern, dann sah Mata Nui wie Metus versuchte zu fliehen und folgte ihm. Metus beauftragte zwei Elite-Skrall Mata Nui aufzuhalten, doch Mata Nui konnte sie besiegen. Metus floh daraufhin in seinem Thornatus, wurde allerdings von einigen Vorox aufgehalten. Mata Nui drückte Metus dann gegen die Kanohi Ignika, wodurch er sich in eine Schlange verwandelte. Metus verschwand in der Wüste und Mata Nui kehrte zu den Glatorianern zurück, sie vereinten ihre Elementarkräfte und konnten die Armee somit besiegen. Danach merkte Kiina, dass Berix fehlte und begann ihn zu suchen, sie fand ihn wenig später auch. Das Tal des Labyrinths Danach kehrten die Agori wieder zurück zu dem Aufbau der großen Stadt, die aus allen Dörfern bestand. Mata Nui beobachtete alles von einer Klippe aus, als Ackar, Berix, Gresh und Kiina zu ihm kamen. Dann zeigte Berix Mata Nui eine Münze, die er einst gefunden hatte und auf der dasselbe Symbol wie auf dem Schild der Skrall vorhanden war. Mata Nui fand heraus, dass es sich um eine Karte handelte und er dort hin musste. Auf ihrem Weg zu dem Tal des Labyrinths, welches auf der Münze abgebildet war, wurde die Gruppe von einer Horde Skrall angegriffen und Berix wurde schwer verletzt. Mata Nui schickte seine Freunde daraufhin zurück und erreichte das Tal des Labyrinths mit Click. Im Tal angekommen gelangte Mata Nui an einen Pool mit Wasser. Mata Nui befürchtete, dass es sich hierbei um eine Falle handelte, sah aber keinen anderen Weg als durch das Wasser zu laufen, dabei fror es ein. Mata Nui schaffte es das Eis mit seinem Schwert zu zerbrechen und ging weiter durch das Labyrinth. Dabei stieß er an eine, sich bewegende, Wand, die er zerstörte. Hinter der Wand befanden sich viele Thornax-Werfer und schossen auf Mata Nui. Click verwandelte sich in den Scarabax-Schild und wehrte somit die Thornax-Früchte ab. Mata Nui benutzte seinen Schild als Bumerang und zerstörte die Thornax-Werfer. Dann gelangte er an das Herz des Labyrinths. Im Herzen des Tals fand er eine Energiequelle, mit der er den Prototypen beleben konnte, der den Agori nun als Zuhause diente. Mata Nui brachte diese Energie in einer Metallenen Kiste zurück. Einige Bewohner der Mega-Stadt protestierten, doch Mata Nui schaffte es die Bewohner davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Roboter brauchte. Dann nahm er die Kanohi Ignika ab, sodass sein Geist in den Prototypen des Roboters fahren konnte. Quellen *BIONICLE: The Secret of Certavus *BIONICLE: Desert of Danger *BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht *Das Rätsel um die Großen Wesen *Imperium der Skrall *Die Querung *Die Geheimnisse von Bara Magna! *Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna *Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm *Comic 5: Tal der Angst